Electronic products such as cell phone base products, global positioning systems (GPS), satellites, communication equipment, consumer products, and a vast line of other similar products are in ever increasing global demand. Market growth for high density and high output/input integrated circuit packages has resulted in a trend for electronic products that are lightweight, smaller in size, multi-functional, and with ever increasing higher speeds.
It is very important for products to continue to improve in features, performance, and reliability while reducing product costs, product size, and equally important to be available quickly for purchase by the consumers or buyers. Products must compete in world markets and attract many consumers or buyers in order to be successful.
Therefore, there is an important need for smaller packages with more circuits, features, and higher performance. The smaller packages need to be able to withstand higher temperatures and less interference from noises in order to deliver the higher performance. As the smaller packages with more circuits continue to get shrink in size, there is a greater need to produce the smaller packages with the ability to provide the higher performance, improved reliability, lower cost, and reduced operating temperatures.
Thus, an increasing need remains to increase the electrical connections of packages as the sizes of the packages continue to shrink in size while the circuits inside those packages continue to increase. The smaller packages and their electrical connections must be able to be connected to circuit boards and deliver increasing functionality, speed, and performance. In view of the economic and technological challenges, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems.
In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve reliability and product yields to meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought after but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.